The Way I Am
by Cold-war
Summary: Kurt Hummel was not the easiest boyfriend to have, however he found someone to take him the way he is. Fluffy-goodness.


The whole idea that anybody could be attracted to Kurt Hummel was beyond him. However, the fact that Blaine Anderson was attracted to Kurt was mind boggling. Even 6 months into their relationship, Kurt still had trouble believing his boyfriend when he called him cute, beautiful or sexy.

They had begun dating when Kurt had told Blaine that he was going back to McKinley. Blaine couldn't bear the thought of losing Kurt, so he ended up going with him and asking him out in the same hour. Kurt loved Blaine with all of his heart, he truly did, however, as of recently he had begun thinking that he was in love with him. Blaine was the Noah to his Allie, the Raoul to his Christine, the Christian to his Satine, the peanut butter to his jelly. However, he had not quite expressed this to Blaine yet, mostly because he was afraid of rejection, partly because he needed to find a less corny way of expressing his feelings.

Kurt knew that he was not the easiest boyfriend in the world. He could be a bitch, an asshole, a douche, and a jerk all at the same time on a bad day. He had snapped at Blaine over the stupidest stuff, they had gotten into fights and made up and gotten into fights again. It wasn't as if they had an unhealthy relationship, it's just that Kurt could be stubborn and Blaine could be oblivious.

Kurt knew how difficult he could be at times and the fact that Blaine stuck with him through all the bad days made Kurt realize just how lucky he was. It was also one of the many reasons he was in love with Blaine.

It was right then that Kurt knew what he had to do. He was going to tell Blaine how much a truly cared though one of the only ways he knew how, though song.

XXX

It was finally Friday, and Kurt had been practicing all week, for today was his day to sing the song to Blaine.

He had been avoiding Blaine almost all week because he didn't want to lose his nerve or just blurt out his cheesy relationship comparisons in his presence. Every time that Kurt would cancel a date, or avoid him in the halls, he saw how Blaine's face became more and more confused and disappointed.

When it was finally time for Glee Club, Kurt plucked up all of his courage and stepped into the room ready to perform his feelings, only to be yanked back out of the door. He stood there in confusion for a second only to find his boyfriend staring back at him, hand still tight of Kurt's bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine asked in a rushed whisper, voice laced with concern. "You've been avoiding me all week – and don't say that you haven't. You've canceled all of our dates, why?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend in shock as he saw the tears start to form in his lover's eyes.

"Are- are you breaking up with me?" Blaine asked in a chocked sob. It broke his heart to see the boy he loved so dearly break down before his eyes, however, the pain was broken by utter confusion.

'What?" Kurt could not believe this was happening moments before he was going to sing his feelings to Blaine.

Blaine didn't answer; he just let the tears fall silently down his face.

"Come on Blaine, I have something to show you." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's upper arm, trying to ignore the thrill he got every time he felt his boyfriend's mussels, and all but dragging him into the already filled Choir Room.

Everyone stared as Kurt led a still upset Blaine to an empty seat, tears still fresh on his face. Kurt dropped his bag beside his boyfriend and walked to .

"I have a song I would like to perform if that's alright." The teacher could see the pleading in the young teen's eyes and agreed almost immediately.

Kurt then promptly walked over to Brad to give him the sheet music. He walked to the center on the piano and leaned on in gently before speaking.

"This is for you, Blaine." Upon hearing his name, the older boy shot his head up and looked at Kurt. Kurt could still clearly see that Blaine was still crying, but not as heavily and all he wanted to do was wrap his up in his arms, but he had to do this first.

Soft piano music began to fill the room as Kurt still looked into his boyfriend's eyes before starting to sing.

_If you were falling, then I would catch you._

_You need a light, I'd find a match._

By now, he knew that Blaine knew what song he was singing, so he had to look away for a second to build back confidence to be able to sing the next part.

_Cause I love the way you say good morning._

_And you take me the way I am._

He looked at Blaine and saw an unreadable expression on his face. In order not to lose his nerve, he thought back to all the times that he had woken up to Blaine in his bed and whispers of "Good mornings beautiful"s.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater._

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better._

_Cause I love the way you call me baby._

_And you take me the way I am._

Kurt really did love when Blaine called him "Baby" or any pet name really. He snuck a glance at Blaine only to find him with his head down and more tears falling onto his lap.

_Shit!_ Kurt thought, but he went on with the song anyways.

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair._

_Sew on patches to all you tear._

Kurt looked up at Blaine only to find him in the same position and everyone staring at either one of them. He could have also sworn that he saw a few tears in the girl's eyes too.

_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise._

Kurt looked right at Blaine only to have him look right back. Kurt needed him to know that he mean every work he was saying.

_And you take me the way I am._

_You take me the way I am._

Kurt began to cross the room, taking a step with each word he sang, until he was right in front of Blaine. Blaine was still looking up at Kurt, his mouth slightly open.

_You take me the way I am._

Kurt finished the song while he dropped to his knees and grabbed both of Blaine's hands in his.

"I love you." He said simply, staring into the warm hazel eyes he loved so much.

A smile finally graced the beautiful boys features as he squeezed Kurt's hands. "I love you too."

Kurt let out a relived sigh before leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend with as push passion as he could muster. It wasn't long before the whole choir room erupted into applause for the two boys very much in love.

XXX

**Author's Note: **Tell me what you think please! This story just popped into my head and I couldn't get it out.

**Song**: The Way I Am – Ingrid Michaelson

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Glee, dur, dur, dur.


End file.
